Guacodile
'Guacodile '(tạm dịch: Bơ Cá Sấu) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Big Wave Beach trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn ra hạt của mình, mỗi hạt gây 1 sát thương cơ bản. Khi bị tấn công hoặc tiếp cận, nó sẽ lao khỏi màn hình và cắn bất kì zombie nào nó gặp trên đường đi từ hai đến ba lần, mỗi cú cắn gây ra 7.5 sát thương. Guacodile là một cây lưỡng cư, có nghĩa là nó có thể trồng được cả ở trên bờ lẫn dưới nước, tuy nhiên khi ở dưới nước thì nó không có khả năng bắn hạt (trừ khi có Lily Pad bên dưới). Nguồn gốc Guacodile có tạo hình dựa trên một quả bơ (Persea americana). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là ghép của hai từ "guacamole", một loại sa-lát có thành phần chính là quả bơ, và "crocodile", cá sấu, một loài bò sát lớn nổi tiếng bởi bộ hàm cực khỏe và bản tính hung hãn. Nó cũng có trang phục là một chiếc bát màu đen chứa sa-lát, và đó chính là sa-lát guacamole, sa-lát quả bơ, loại quả nó được lấy cảm hứng theo. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ đẩy tất cả zombie ở gần ra sau một chút và phóng ra hai Guacodile nhỏ hơn về cuối hàng, mà không tự mình phóng đi. Trang phục Hai Guacodile nhỏ sẽ quay về theo hướng ngược lại sau khi đã ra khỏi màn hình, gây thêm sát thương cho zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Chung Vì Guacodile có khả năng phóng ra cắn zombie khi bị tiếp cận, người chơi có thể sử dụng nó như hàng rào phòng thủ phía trong cùng để ngăn chặn các zombie đã tiến vào quá sâu. Nó cũng có thể hoạt động như một cây sử dụng ngay nếu được trồng ngay trước mặt đội quân zombie, và chiến thuật này thuận lợi ở chỗ Guacodile có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. Tuy nhiên, bản thân nó lại không phải một cây mạnh, vì nó chỉ có độ sát thương ngang với một cây Peashooter khi bắn xa, còn đòn tấn công tầm gần của nó thì không thể tiêu diệt một Conehead Zombie ở điều kiện bình thường. Các cây làm chậm như Sap-fling và Stallia có thể hỗ trợ để Guacodile gây nhiều sát thương hơn với đòn cắn. Vì Guacodile có thể cắn một zombie đi ngang qua nhiều lần được, nó sẽ gây ra nhiều sát thương hơn nếu zombie đó đi chậm lại. Sweet Potato và Garlic cũng có thể gom zombie lại một hàng, cho phép Guacodile tấn công nhiều zombie cùng một lúc. Guacodile cũng vẫn rất hữu dụng trong những màn giới hạn số lượng cây bị mất, vì Guacodile chạy khỏi màn hình không bị tính là mất cây. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile Đây là một loại màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) đặc hữu của thế giới Big Wave Beach trong bản Trung Quốc. Trong các màn này, người chơi phải điều kiển một chuỗi Guacodile để ăn zombie trên màn hình tương tự như trò rắn săn mồi. Người chơi sẽ thua nếu để "con rắn" Guacodile ra khỏi màn hình hoặc đụng phải ván lướt sóng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Guacodile có thể bắn hạt khi ở dưới nước nếu có một cây dưới nước khác (trừ Lily Pad) đang bị cuốn bởi bạch tuộc. ** Một trường hợp khác xảy ra khi nó được trồng ở phần cát ẩm phía bên phải dải phân cách và đang bắn hạt mà thủy triều lên, thì nó sẽ tiếp tục bắn, mặc dù lúc đó nó đã ở trên mặt nước. * Giá mặt trời dự kiến của nó là 175 Mặt trời, nhưng sau đó đã được thay đổi. * Khi được cho Plant Food hoặc phóng ra khỏi hàng không có ván ở Pirate Seas thì nó sẽ rơi xuống nước và tạo ra tiếng như của Swashbuckler Zombie. * Guacodile sẽ phóng ra ngay lập tức khi bị kéo bởi Fisherman Zombie, chuẩn bị bị cắp bởi Zombie Parrot, bị đẩy trực tiếp hoặc gián tiếp bởi Mecha-Football Zombie hay Ankylosaurus, bị trúng cú nổ của Bom Mặt Trời, bị trúng laze của Gargantuar Prime hay Turquoise Skull Zombie, bị trúng đòn quay micrô của MC Zom-B, hoặc bị trúng sóng âm của Hair Metal Gargantuar. * Ngọn đuốc của Explorer Zombie có thể đốt cháy Guacodile khi chúng chạm vào nhau nếu Guacodile vẫn đang ở trạng thái nghỉ. Tuy nhiên, nếu được trồng đúng lúc, Guacodile vẫn có thể lao ra và giết chết zombie đó. Ngoài ra, khi Guacodile đang chạy thì nó cũng sẽ miễn nhiễm với mọi loại tấn công, kể cả ngọn đuốc. * Hình ảnh của Guacodile trong Almanac và trên gói hạt giống thể hiện nó nổi trên bề mặt nước, nhưng trong game, nó lại ngụp lặn trong nước. * Guacodile, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer và Bowling Bulb là các cây duy nhất có màn đặc biệt dành riêng cho chúng, không tính các màn băng chuyền (Special Delivery). ** Như đã nói ở trên, Guacodile có màn đặc biệt là Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile. * Guacodile và Infi-nut là hai cây không dùng một lần duy nhất có thể sống sót được đòn tấn công bằng tia sáng của Turquoise Skull Zombie. * Zombie bị bật lại từ hiệu ứng Plant Food của Guacodile cũng được tính là ở trên không, và vì vậy có thể bị thổi đi bằng Blover hay Hurrikale. * Guacodile phóng ra cùng tốc độ với một chiếc máy cắt cỏ. Xem thêm * Peashooter * Máy Cắt Cỏ Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể loại:Cây thủy sinh Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh